A problem exists in the prior art where an IC chip expected to operate at high speeds is designed, but does not have a physical embodiment. In this case, it is not known whether the IC chip will properly function. Software simulation is not a solution, since it does not predict whether a given IC chip will operate at a certain speed. One solution is to use an existing, functionally equivalent slower IC chip to simulate the operation of the not-yet built faster IC chip. However, the slower IC chip may be a poor predictor of system performance at the higher speed. What is desired, but non-existent in the prior art, is a method and apparatus that uses an actual IC chip for simulating a designed, but yet unavailable IC chip at the expected operating speed.
It is known that, with respect to CMOS technology, lower temperatures cause an IC chip to operate at a higher frequency because of increased carrier mobility. The present invention recognizes this fact in developing a solution to the problem.
In a related problem in the prior art, thermo-electric cooling methods for cooling IC chips have been used without significant success because heat transfer away from the thermo-electric cooling module has been inadequate, and because of undesirable thermal resistances and corrosion.